fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 4: Freeze!
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants had to climb up a big cliff. Many of them kept losing their grip. And then at the end, our poor team captain was eliminated! Luckily we got a brand now one. Now find out who's gonna stay and who will leave on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooolimination! with the contestants Kingsley: Alright contestants, are you ready for the next challenge? Willow: Tch, like that's the case of wanting to be up for challenges, of course I am. Kingsley: Ok! The next challenge is going to be playing a little game called Freeze Dance! Olivia: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! I love dancing! Rudy: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kingsley: Yes, yes!!! So, what you will do is that I'll play music and you dance. If I stop the music, you stop where you are. If you move, you're out! Whoever is the last person standing will make their team win! And then the other team is up for elimination. Tohru: That sounds sugoi! Kingsley: Thank goodness I brought my handy-dandy boombox! It plays the BEST music yet. Everyone spread out while I play the music. (when Kingsley turns on his boombox "If You're Happy And You Know It" starts playing, painting the contestants' faces with shocked looks) Mousse: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Scarlett: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Do we really have to dance to children's music? I HATE childrens music as much as I hate pop! Kingsley: Sorry, fellas! I think my boombox just made an ooga-booga. Maybe it was stuck in the children's section! (he stops the song, and starts pressing more buttons on it) Mousse: Wow, that was weird. Whippa: I couldn't agree more. (when Kingsley gets it together he presses a button and "I Gotta Feeling" starts playing) Sasha: Oh. My. God. I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!! Olivia: ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (everyone starts dancing) Olivia: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!! Scarlett: Wow. At least this isn't the trash that plays on the radio nowadays. (dances anyways) Kingsley: (stops the music) (everyone stops dancing) Mousse: (is having his hands in front of him) Whippa, does blinking count? Whippa: (has her hands in the air) I don't think so. Scooter: Whoa, whoa, WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (falls on her bottom) Kingsley: Scooter, saw you move! You're out! Scooter: That's not fair! (stomps away) Kenji: (moves his finger) Kingsley: Saw that finger move! You're out! Kenji: Pfft. As if. (walks away) Kingsley: (plays the music again, and everyone starts dancing again, then stops it and everyone stops dancing) Sienna: (turns her head to Austin) Austin: (turns his to Sienna) Kingsley: Both of you are out! Tart: (pecks Perri's head) Perri: (jumps up) OWWWWW! TART! Kingsley: Out! Perri: Thanks a lot, Tart! (Kingsley plays the music again, then stops it, and this time nobody moves, then he plays again) Tohru: Whooooa! (falls down) Kingsley: You're out! (During the rounds...) Kingsley: Out! Out! Out! Out! (soon it was down to Olivia and Amy. They both dance until Kingsley stops the music.) Amy: (has one hand bent and has her right leg out in front of her) Olivia: (stands on one leg) Kingsley: Who will move? Amy: Not me! (shakes) Kingsley: And Olivia wins! Amy: Wow, how are you so good at this game? Olivia: I'm a party animal, and I have good focus. Kingsley: Because Amy and Olivia were both in the same team and Olivia won, the Chocoholics win. Juicy Peeps, follow me to the elimination center! (at the shed...) Kingsley: You know the drill. Ready to get Creameos? First, Kahuna is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Akari... PEW! Kingsley: Robby... PEW! Kingsley: Allan... PEW! Kingsley: Sasha... PEW! Kingsley: Perri... PEW! Kingsley: Sienna, Scarlett, Xolo, Mitch, Big Pauly! PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW! Kingsley: And now, we are now down to Kenji and Willow! Which one will go, and which one will stay? (looks closely) Kenji: (sweats nervously) Willow: (bites her fingernails) Kingsley: (thinks about who to pick) Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... Kingsley: Willow. Willow: Ah great! This is just, amazing! Kingsley: Sorry Kenji, but it's time to go. You were dancing too wildly. Not appropriate. Kenji: WHAT?! Kingsley: To the cannon! (Kingsley guides Kenji to the cannon) Kenji: Bye guys! Nice playing! KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Rudy: Awwwww, I really liked Kenji. He was a cool dude. Amy: Yeah, but at least I have all of you with me. Kingsley: We now have 3 contestants gone! Now, find out who will leave and who will go next time on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooooolimination! Vote for someone to get eliminated! The Chocoholics: Hacky Zak Tohru Olivia Rita Greg Whippa Rudy Maggie Timm Koilee Mousse Scooter Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Perri Kahuna Scarlett Xolo Sasha Austin Sienna Mitch Willow Big Pauly Akari Robby Allan Category:Blog posts